Parallel processing techniques are used extensively for executing various kinds of computing tasks. In the field of logic design simulation, for example, Cadambi et al. describe a simulation accelerator based on a Very Long Instruction Word (VLIW) processor in “A Fast, Inexpensive and Scalable Hardware Acceleration Technique for Functional Simulation,” Proceedings of the 39th IEEE ACM Design Automation Conference (DAC 2002), New Orleans, La., Jun. 10-14, 2002, pages 570-575, which is incorporated herein by reference. Aspects of logic simulation using VLIW processors are also addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,276 and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0219771, 2007/0150702, 2007/0129926, 2007/0129924, 2007/0074000, 2007/0073999 and 2007/0073528, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.